concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moody Blues Concerts 1970s
1970 JANUARY 1970 3 BBC "Moody Blues Christmas on the BBC" Broadcast date January 8-9, 1970 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA (Underground Music Festival, with Zoo, Family, Trapeze & Colosseum) MARCH 1970 March 6-7, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (cancelled replaced by Neil Young & Crazy Horse) 9 Sutton Coldfield, UK Belfrey Hotel 19 New York City, NY Fillmore East With Argent, Lee Michaels, Joshua Light Show In another show, Ray mentions that this show was postponed because the equpment did not arrive; the show was made up within the week. 20 New York City, NY Fillmore East (2 shows) With Argent, Lee Michaels, Joshua Light Show 21 New York City, NY Fillmore East (2 shows) With Argent, Lee Michaels, Joshua Light Show 24 Boston. MA Boston Gardens With Steve Miller Band, John Mayall, The American Dream 26 Cleveland, OH Allen Theatre 2 shows; opening acts: John Mayhall and Argent March 31, 1970 Hemisphere Arena, San Antonio, TX April 1, 1970 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT (With Cold Blood) April 2, 1970 Berkeley Community Center, Berkeley, CA (supported by Tom Rush) April 3, 1970 Cal Poly University, San Luis Obisbo, CA (With In Cold Blood) April 4, 1970 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (With Turley Richards, Steve Miller Band, Poco) April 5, 1970 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA (supported by Norman Greenbaum & Fritz) April 14, 1970 Taverne de l'Olympia, Paris, FRA MAY 1970 30 ABC TV (US) "Get It Together" Broadcast date Hosted by Mama Cass Elliot and Sam Riddle. Other guests: Martha Reeves JUNE 1970 19 Salford, UK Salford University 20 Sheffield, UK Sheffield University 23 Oxford, UK Trinity College With Family, Crazy World of Arthur Brown, Fotheringay 24 York, UK York Univeristy 25 Hull, UK Hull University 26 Birmingham, UK Kenley College 27 Leeds, UK Leeds University June 28, 1970 Royal Bath & West Showground, Shepton Mallet, ENG (Bath Festival of Blues and Progressive Music. The Moody Blues were rained off but The Byrds made their UK reputation by going on instead and playing an acoustic set) AUGUST 1970 24 BBC Sessions David Symonds 29 BBC1 TV "It's Lulu" 30 Isle of Wight, UK Isle of Wight Festival This was the UK version of Woodstock; a total of 500,000 people participated in three days of music. Guests included The Doors; Jimi Hendrix; Jethro Tull; Emerson, Lake & Palmer; The Who, Ten Years After, Moody Blues, Taste, Kris Kristofferson, Joan Baez, John Sebastian, Leonard Cohen, Joni Mitchell, Miles Davis. SEPTEMBER 1970 6 BBC Sessions Dave Lee Travis 7 Sutton Coldfield Belfrey Hotel September 18, 1970 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supported by Van Morrison) 19 Milwaukee, WI Milwaukee Arena With the James Gang 20 Syracuse, NY Onondaga War Memorial Auditorium With the James Gang and Dion 21 Burlington, VT University of Vermont 22 Boston, MA Boston Music Hall With Poco 23 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden, Felt Forum With Poco 24 Cleveland, OH Public Hall With Poco September 25, 1970 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Van Morrison) 26 Durham, NC Duke University With Dion 27 Philadelphia, PA Spectrum With Dion and Van Morrison At the beginning of this concert, Ray took a misstep and fell off the stage, breaking his flute. He injured a foot and one arm but insisted on playing. Someone in the audience provided a flute (!) and he was able to finish the show. OCTOBER 1970 14-17 Italy Unknown Including Rome and Milan Concerts were cancelled because after the US Tour, Mike Pinder stayed in the US for surgery on his vocal chords. 23 Amsterdam, Holland Unknown 24 Essener, Germany Pop & Blues Festival With Savoy Brown, Supertramp 25 Saarbrücken, Germany Messegelände With Uriah Heep, The Edgar Broughton Band 26 Offenbach, Germany Stadhalle With Uriah Heep, The Edgar Broughton Band ?? London, UK Royal Festival Hall NOVEMBER 1970 28 Sheffield, UK Sheffield University DECEMBER 1970 3 Palo Alto, CA Stanford University, Maples Pavilion With Trapeze 4 San Diego, CA San Diego Sports Arena With Trapeze 5 Kansas City, MO Municipal Auditorium With Trapeze 6 Dallas, TX Dallas Memorial Auditorium With Trapeze 7 Austin, TX Municipal Auditorium With Trapeze 8 Oklahoma City, OK Univ of OK, Gregory Gym With Trapeze 9 Houston, TX Sam Houston Coliseum With Trapeze 10 St. Louis, MO St. Louis Arena With Trapeze 11 Denver, CO Denver Coliseum With Trapeze 12 Los Angeles, CA The Fabulous Forum With Spirit and Trapeze 14 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall Two shows - With Trapeze 1971 FEBRUARY 1971 26 Amsterdam, Holland Grand Gala du Disque APRIL 1971 6 Tuscaloosa, AL University of Alabama 7 New Orleans, LA Loyola University 8 Atlanta, GA Municipal Auditorium 9 Memphis, TN Mid South coliseum 10 Orlando, FL The Arena 11 Miami, FL Convention Center 12 Pittsburgh, PA Civic Arena 14 Rochester, NY War Memorial 15 Indianapolis, IN Coliseum 16 Champaign, IL University of Illinois 17 Iowa City, IA State University of Iowa 18 Carbondale, IL Southern Illinois University 20 Winnipeg, MB Unknown 21 Minneapolis, MN Sports Center 22 Omaha, NE Unknown 23 Chicago, IL Syndrome 24 Louisville, KY Exposition Center 25 Columbus, OH Veterans Memorial Auditorium JULY 1971 22 BBC1 TV "Top of the Pops" Broadcast date SEPTEMBER 1971 25 Seattle, WA Seattle Center Coliseum With Charlie Starr 26 Portland, OR Memorial Coliseum With Charlie Starr 28 Los Angeles, CA Los Angeles Forum With Charlie Starr 29 Vancouver, BC Vancouver Coliseum With Charlie Starr 30 Los Angeles, CA Hollywood Bowl With Poco OCTOBER 1971 1 Oakland, CA Oakland-Alemeda Coliseum With Charlie Starr 2 Phoenix, AZ Arizona Coliseum With Charlie Starr 3 Dallas, TX Memorial Auditorium With Charlie Starr 4 Houston, TX Coliseum 5 Memphis, TN Mid South Coliseum With Charlie Starr 6 New Orleans, LA Municipal Auditorium With Charlie Starr 7 St. Louis, MO St. Louis Arena With Charlie Starr 8 Detroit, MI Cobo Arena With Charlie Starr 9 Minneapolis, MN Minneapolis Auditorium With Charlie Starr; 2 shows 23 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden 30 London, UK Royal Festival Hall With Hotlegs & Friends 31 Oxford, UK New Theatre With Hotlegs & Friends NOVEMBER 1971 3 Lancaster, UK University of Lancaster cancelled due to John Lodge illness 4 Liverpool, UK Philharmonic Theatre cancelled due to John Lodge illness 5 Leicester, UK De Montfort Hall cancelled due to John Lodge illness 6 Cardiff, UK Capitol Theatre cancelled due to John Lodge illness 7 Southampton, UK Gaumont cancelled due to John Lodge illness 12 Manchester, UK Odeon With Hotlegs & Friends 13 Leeds, UK University of Leeds With Hotlegs & Friends 14 Birmingham, UK Odeon With Hotlegs & Friends 16 London, UK Hammersmith Odeon With Hotlegs & Friends 1972 FEBRUARY 1972 27 Liverpool, UK University 28 Southampton, UK The Gaumont MARCH 1972 1 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG 2 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL 3 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED 6 Sal Playal, Paris, FRA 22 Chicago, IL International Ampitheatre supported by Fat City) 23 Champaign, IL UICU - Univ. Assembly Hall supported by Fat City) 25 Detroit, MI Cobo Arena supported by Fat City) 26 Syracuse, NY Onondaga Memorial Auditorium supported by Fat City) 27 Baltimore, MD Baltimore Civic Center supported by Fat City) 28 Toronto, ON Maple Leaf Gardens supported by Fat City) 30 Boston, MA Boston Gardens supported by Fat City) 31 Buffalo, NY Memorial Auditorium supported by Fat City) APRIL 1972 2 San Antonio, TX Convention Center Arena supported by Fat City) 3 Fort Worth, TX Tarrant County Covention Center supported by Fat City) 4 Oklahoma City, OK Oklahoma Fairgrounds Arena supported by Fat City) 5 Houston, TX Sam Houston Coliseum supported by Fat City) 7 Orlando, FL Sports Stadium Arena supported by Fat City) 8 Miami, FL Hollywood Sportatorium supported by Fat City) 22 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (supported by John Denver) Moody Blues American Tour 1972 OCTOBER 1972 21 Hampton, VA Hampton Roads Coliseum 22 Baltimore, MD Civic Center 23 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden Opening act 1st show: Albert Hammond. Opening act 2nd show: Dianne Davidson 24 Philadelphia, PA Spectrum Opening act: Albert Hammond 25 Boston, MA Boston Gardens Opening act: Albert Hammond 27 St. Louis, MO The Arena 28 Milwaukee, WI Arena 29 Bloomington, MN Metropolitan Sports Center Opening act: Albert Hammond 31 Salt Lake City, UT Salt Palace NOVEMBER 1972 1 Los Angeles, CA Forum Opening act: Albert Hammond 3 San Diego, CA Sports Arena 4 Long Beach, CA Long Beach Arena 1973 SEPTEMBER 1973 4 Copenhagen, Denmark KB Hallen 5 Göteborg (Gothenburg), Sweden Scandinavium 6 Stockholm, Sweden Konserthus Two shows Frankfurt, Germany Unknown 8 Munich, Germany Circus Krone 9 Bern, Switzerland Festhalle 10 Offenbach, Germany Stadthalle 11 Offenbach, Germany Stadthalle 12 Brussels, Belgium Vorst Nationaal 13 Paris, France Palais des Sports - Porte de Versailles Musicorama Spécial Amsterdam, Netherlands Unknown 15 Rotterdam, Netherlands Sportpaleis AHOY 16 Hamburg, Germany Planten un Blomen, Halle 3 September 27, 1973 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT 28 Preston, UK New Guild Hall 29 Hanley, UK Gaumont 30 Liverpool, UK Empire OCTOBER 1973 2 Southampton, UK Gaumont 3 London, UK Finsbury Park, Rainbow Theatre 4 London, UK Finsbury Park, Rainbow Theatre 5 Oxford, UK New Hall 6 Leeds, UK Leeds University Opening act: Nicky James Band 7 Edinburgh, UK Usher Hall 8 Manchester, UK Free Trade Hall 24 Montréal, QC The Montréal Forum 25 Pittsburgh, PA Civic Arena 26 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden Opening act: Nicky James Band 27 Philadelphia, PA Spectrum 28 Uniondale, Long Island, NY Nassau Coliseum Opening act: Nicky James Band 30 Chicago, IL Chicago Stadium 31 Chicago, IL Chicago Stadium NOVEMBER 1973 1 Louisville, KY Kentucky Fair & Expo Center 2 Baton Rouge, LA Louisiana State University 3 Fort Worth, TX Tarrant Convention Center 4 Houston, TX Houston Coliseum 6 Atlanta, GA Omni Opening act: Nicky James Band 7 Cleveland, OH Convention Center 8 Ann Arbor, MI Univ of MI, Crisler Arena Opening act: Nicky James Band 1974 JANUARY 1974 18 Tokyo, Japan Budokan With Cosmos Factory 19 Nagoya, Japan Nagoya-shi Koukaido With Cosmos Factory 21 Kyoto, Japan Kyoto Kaikan Daiichi Hall With Cosmos Factory 22 Osaka, Japan Kouseinenkin Kaikan Dai-Hall With Cosmos Factory 23 Osaka, Japan Kouseinenkin Kaikan Dai-Hall With Cosmos Factory 27 Honolulu, HI HIC Arena Opening act: Kalapana 28 Honolulu, HI HIC Arena Opening act: Kalapana 30 Los Angeles, CA Inglewood Forum Opening act: Shawn Phillips 31 Oakland, CA Coliseum Opening act: Shawn Phillips FEBRUARY 1974 1 San Diego, CA Sports Arena Opening act: Shawn Phillips 4 San Francisco, CA Cow Palace 1975 (Blue Jays) MARCH 1975 10 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall (Technically, this was not a concert, as the artists did not play. The "Blue Jays" were flown to New York for a preview "listen" of their new album before an audience of 2,800, by invitation only) NOVEMBER 1975 16 Birmingham, UK Hippodrome Opening act: Aj Webber 17 Glasgow, UK Apollo Opening act: Aj Webber 18 Edinburgh, UK Usher Hall Opening act: Aj Webber 19 Manchester, UK ABC Ardwick Cancelled: Justin lost his voice 21 Lancaster, UK Lancaster University Cancelled: Justin lost his voice 22 Peterborough, UK ABC Opening act: Aj Webber 23 Stoke, UK Trentham Gardens Opening act: Aj Webber 25 Hammersmith, UK Odeon Opening act: Aj Webber 26 Bournemouth, UK Winter Gardens Opening act: Aj Webber 27 Bristol, UK Bristol University Opening act: Aj Webber 28 Southport, UK Southport Theatre Opening act: Aj Webber 29 Leeds, UK Leeds University Opening act: Aj Webber 30 Hull, UK ABC Opening act: Aj Webber DECEMBER 1975 2 Newcastle, UK City Hall Opening act: Aj Webber 3 Manchester, UK ABC Ardwick Rescheduled from November 19 4 Cardiff, UK University Opening act: Aj Webber 5 Wolverhampton, UK Civic Opening act: Aj Webber. With Trapeze. 6 Uxbridge, UK Brunel University Sports Centre Opening act: Aj Webber 7 Plymouth, UK ABC Opening act: Aj Webber 8 Exeter, UK Exeter University Opening act: Aj Webber 10 London, UK Royal Albert Hall Opening act: Aj Webber 12 Lancaster, UK Lancaster University Rescheduled from Nov 21; recorded and included in Timeless Flight boxed set 1976 1977 1978 OCTOBER 1978 19 Köln, Germany Sporthalle 20 Rüsselsheim, Germany Walter Köbel Halle 21 Nürnberg, Germany Messezentrum 22 Saarbrücken, Germany Saarlandhalle 23 Hamburg, Germany Congress Centrum 29 US TV (syndicated) "Don Kirshner's Rock Concert" Broadcast Date NOVEMBER 1978 3 St. Paul, MN Civic Center 4 Ames, IA University of Iowa 5 Madison, WI Dane County Coliseum 6 Indianapolis, IN Market Square Arena 7 Cincinnati, OH Riverfront Coliseum 9 Detroit, MI Olympia Stadium 10 Chicago, IL Chicago Stadium 11 Lexington, KY Rupp Arena 12 Murfreesboro, TN Middle Tennessee University 14 Atlanta, GA The Omni 15 Greensboro, NC Coliseum 16 Washington, DC Capitol Centre 17 Springfield, MA Civic Center 18 Buffalo, NY Memorial Auditorium 20 Boston, MA Boston Gardens 21 New Haven, CT Veterans Memorial Coliseum With Jimmy Spheeris 22 Philadelphia, PA Spectrum 23 Providence, RI Civic Center 24 Hershey, PA Hershey Park 26 Norfolk, VA Scope 27 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden 29 Montréal, QC Forum 30 Toronto, ON Mapleleaf Gardens DECEMBER 1978 1 Cleveland, OH Richfield Coliseum 3 St. Louis, MO Checker Dome 4 Kansas City, MO Kemper Arena With Jimmy Spheeris 5 Oklahoma City, OK The Myriad With Jimmy Spheeris 6 Ft. Worth, TX Tarrant County Convention Center With Jimmy Spheeris 7 Houston, TX The Summit 10 Oakland, CA Coliseum With Jimmy Spheeris 11 Los Angeles, CA Inglewood Forum 12 Los Angeles, CA Inglewood Forum 30 ABC TV (US) "American Bandstand" Justin Hayward performs "Forever Autumn" 1979 MAY 1979 3 Miami, FL Hollywood Sportatorium Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 4 Lakeland, FL Lakeland Center Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 5 Jacksonville, FL Veterans Memorial Stadium Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 7 Birmingham, AL BJCC Center Coliseum Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 8 Jackson, MS The Coliseum Cancelled-Concert Flooded Out 8 Shreveport, LA Hirsch Memorial Coliseum Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 9 Biloxi, MS Mississippi Coast Coliseum Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 11 Wichita, KS Kansas Coliseum Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 12 Omaha, NE City Auditorium Arena Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 14 Dallas, TX Convention Center Arena Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 15 Austin, TX Special Events Arena Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 17 El Paso, TX Univ of TX Spec. Events Ctr Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 18 Tucson, AZ Community Center 19 Tempe, AZ ASU Activity Center Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 21 Denver, CO McNichols Sports Arena 23 Portland, OR Memorial Coliseum 24 Vancouver, BC Pacific Coliseum 25 Seattle, WA Seattle Coliseum OCTOBER 1979 29 Glasgow, UK Apollo Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 31 Stafford, UK New Bingley Hall Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris NOVEMBER 1979 1 Stafford, UK New Bingley Hall Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 3 London, UK Wembley Arena Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 4 London, UK Wembley Arena Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 6 Brighton, UK Brighton Centre Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 9 Rotterdam, Netherlands Ahoy Halle Opening act: Jimmy Spheeris 15 BBC "Top of the Pops" 29 BBC "Top of the Pops"